My Beloved, I Will Have You Once More
by jules xx
Summary: What happens when Nyssa finds out that Sara's still alive? She should be able to have her beloved once more, right? But things are not as simple as they should be as one thing stands in their way, and that thing is Malcolm Merlyn. Nyssara endgame! Please read and review! M to be safe -ON HIATUS UNTIL I FINISH TAKING ENTRANCE EXAMS-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! So this is my first Nyssara fanfic (which I feel I should have done a long time ago) so forgive me if I disappoint, I hope not! Well this is a story on what happens to Nyssara when Nyssa finds out that Sara's still alive!**

 **I'll be calling Malcolm 'Malcolm' and not 'Ra's al Ghul' to avoid any confusion. I hope you all like it, please read and review! All mistakes are mine.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or any of its characters.**

" _You took Sara from me and I will have justice." Nyssa stated coldly._

" _You are welcome to try. Until then, kneel before Ra's al Ghul."_

It's been a month since Malcolm took her father's position and Nyssa al Ghul was falling apart. _I will have my justice. I will have my justice. I will have my justice._ These words seem to be the only words going through Nyssa's head. She wanted to get back at Malcolm so badly, it was driving her insane. She couldn't think of anything else. She was pacing back and forth, trying to calm herself down as her hands started to tremble in anger. She _needed_ to get back at Malcolm. For her beloved. She thought of Sara and tried to remember the sound of her laugh. She couldn't. And that's when she knew she had to get out of there. Being in Nanda Parbat did nothing but drive her crazy because how could she come up with a plan to kill the man who runs the place while she was there and she had no one she could get on her side? She had to leave.

Growing up, Nyssa hated living in Nanda Parbat. There were occasions her father would take her along with him on his missions and she'd see how other children were allowed to play outside and go out with their friends while she had to train and learn how to kill. There were times she'd rather stay behind and risk living on the streets just to be able to have a somewhat normal childhood. Now that she's about to escape, she's thankful she stayed as now, she knows all the secret exits far more than Malcolm ever will.

She headed out at the break of dawn before Malcolm awoke and even though she knew there would be guards at every corner, she knew she could handle them. She was once the Heir to the Demon, after all. Once she was off the city, she headed to Starling, she knew Malcolm would look for her there but she had nowhere else to go. At least at Starling, she'd have Laurel.

Malcolm woke up at six in the morning, as he always did and headed to the main hall where his throne sat. As he took his seat, one of his men approached him, kneeling at his feet with a regretful look on his face. "What is it?" Malcolm asks coldly. The man looks down, "Master, Nyssa escaped this morning while you were asleep." Malcolm rose from where he sat, eyes burning with rage and worry, "She what?!" he demanded, his voice getting louder and louder. "She escaped this morning, she killed thirty men." Malcolm started pacing back and forth, trying to come up with a plan. Sure, he had thousands of men, but Nyssa was smart. She's had far more training than him and she has resources as well. "Gather everyone," he orders. "Yes, master" the man before him kneeled once more and turned to leave but as he was about to exit, two men entered, one carrying a small blonde-haired woman in his arms. Malcolm walked over to them, inspecting the girl in the man's arms. He pushed her hair away from her face and a mischievous grin played on his lips. "Well, well. If it isn't the great Sara Lance?" he said quietly. "This could actually play to my advantage."

 **A/N: Well, that's the first chapter! I know there wasn't any Nyssara interactions yet, but they are endgame but I hope you guys liked it nonetheless and that you follow the story! If you did like it, please write me a quick review! Any comments or suggestions? Send them through the reviews as well! Follow me on Twitter lovatos_arrow, send me a tweet telling me you read this story or any of my other stories and I'll follow you back and let's be friends, YAAAAAY! I'll try to update as soon as possible but I may not be able to update frequently since I have college applications coming up and I need to study for entrance tests and I start my senior year of high school soon! ((If you have any advice/tips on that, I'd appreciate those as well huhu))**


	2. Chapter 2

Nyssa lurked around Starling City quietly, getting the least amount of attention possible. She only had one person she could completely trust at this point, knowing Oliver was the one who gave Malcolm her father's ring in the first place. She had to get to Laurel, but she knew she couldn't just show up at her office as she might cause a scene so instead, she decided to show up at the lawyer's apartment that night.

Laurel came into her apartment as she usually did, setting her bag on her dining table but she felt that something was off. She grabbed her gun and walked into her living room. She felt movement on her left and just as she was about to shoot, she heard a familiar voice squeak out "Laurel, stop," the blonde woman lowered her gun and let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding when she realized it was Nyssa. Laurel quickly ran to her friend, enveloping her in a hug which Nyssa eagerly returned.

"Nyssa, what are you doing here?" she finally asked when they pulled away. Nyssa looked into Laurel's eyes, remembering Sara's once more; Sara, her one true love; Sara, the one she couldn't even avenge. Nyssa felt her heart clench as tears formed in her eyes and she lowered her gaze. "I had to get out of there. That place was driving me crazy, I couldn't think, eat or sleep anymore," she croaked out weakly as a tear fell down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly, remembering who she was and how Laurel came to know her as someone who had no weakness but Sara. Nyssa cleared her throat, "I mean, I had to come see you. I need your help bringing the new Ra's down," she said, putting her usual tough girl attitude up once more. Laurel brought her hand up to Nyssa's arm, caressing it lightly, giving the deadly assassin a small, sad smile. "Nyssa, you don't have to act strong around me, I'm your friend, let me be here for you," she informed the slightly taller woman in front of her and that just about did it because in a matter of a second, Nyssa let out a sob and crashed into Laurel's arms, shocking the blonde woman at first, but she quickly gained her composure and started stroking Nyssa's hair and back while she let out what Laurel guessed must have been months worth of tears.

For a long while, they just stood there with Laurel running a hand through Nyssa's raven hair while Nyssa cried her eyes out letting things like "I just really miss her" and "he can't get away with this" out every once in a while.

Once Nyssa's crying subsided, Laurel sat them both down on the couch of her living room. She wiped Nyssa's tears away with her thumb. Hesitantly, she looked at Nyssa, "Are you ready to tell me what's going on? What did you mean when you said you needed me to help you bring the new Ra's down? Who's the new Ra's? I thought you were taking over the League since Ollie didn't?" she asked, slowing down a bit in fear of overwhelming the woman in front of her. "Malcolm Merlyn," Nyssa uttered quietly, "he and Oliver apparently had a deal that if he helps him, he'd give him the ring." Laurel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "but what about the prophecy? I thought-" "He found loopholes, Laurel, he always does. When my father held him captive when Thea told us that Malcolm had killed Sara, he tortured him with his sword but survived because my father used him to bribe Oliver to become the next Ra's al Ghul." Laurel nodded her head slowly. She understood what Nyssa had said but she couldn't seem to believe it; the man who had killed her boyfriend _and_ her sister had all the power he could ever need and it seemed like there was nothing she could do. She wanted to help Nyssa bring Malcolm Merlyn down, heck, she _needed_ to help Nyssa bring him down, but that would take months of intense training and planning.

Right now, though, there was something she could help Nyssa with. "Nyssa, what did you mean when you told me you were going crazy?" she asked slowly, putting her own anger aside. Nyssa looked up at her and for the first time since they met, she saw a fragile, vulnerable woman and not the deadly assassin she was used to seeing. "During one of our exchanges, I told Malcolm that I will have my justice for what he has done to Sara but for a month that was all I could think about, avenging your sister, but I could not come up with anything. Whenever I do something, anything, it would remind me of her and even in my sleep, I'd hear her tell me she was disappointed that I still haven't had my justice. I knew they were nothing but dreams, Laurel, but they seemed _so_ real. It felt as if I could reach out and touch her face or kiss her but I couldn't! It was as if I was bound by ropes and I couldn't get to her no matter how hard I tried, but she could get to me but that was all I would ever hear from her. I knew that I had to get out of Nanda Parbat but I had no other place to go but here. Please, Laurel. Please help me come up with something! Anything! I know he'd come after me sooner or later and he'd have the entire League on his side, I can't do this alone." Nyssa pleaded as tears started forming in her eyes once more and her hands began to tremble. Laurel put her hand on top of Nyssa's and kissed the raven-haired girl's temple. "Of course, I'll help you," she said with a reassuring smile causing Nyssa to let out a small laugh as she wiped her tears away. "Now I don't know about you," Laurel started, "but _I_ am starving. Do you wanna go out for some Big Belly Burger?" she asked with a smile. Nyssa sniffled a little before answering. "I would enjoy that. Thank you, Laurel," she said as she gave the blonde woman a hug, surprising Laurel as she was usually the one giving the hugs, not Nyssa. They stood up as Laurel grabbed her wallet and keys as they headed out the door.

Meanwhile, in Nanda Parbat, Malcolm had a plan forming in his head. The same man who brought him the news that Nyssa had escaped approached him, kneeling as he always does and asks his master, "Should we send men out to hunt for Nyssa?" Malcolm shakes his head no, a smirk playing on his lips. "With Sara Lance's body in our hands, we wouldn't have to, Nyssa will come to us. Gather everyone at the Lazarus Pit." Malcolm commands. The man then bows and makes his way out.

After about an hour, everyone was gathered while two men stood with the Canary in their arms. Malcolm took his place at his throne, "Begin the ceremony." Sara's body was submerged into the Pit as The Priestess began mumbling enchantments necessary for Sara to resurrect. Once she is done, Sara bursts out of the Pit, as she was expected to, while the men who brought her in rush to hold her down. She is then brought to a private room in Nanda Parbat where she is given time to heal completely.

Malcolm goes into her room to check on her. He approaches her bed, seeing her huddled up with a frightened look on her face. She looks at Malcolm and croaks out "Mr. Merlyn, where am I?" a smirk makes its way to his lips once more as his plans are slowly coming together. "Sara, what do you remember?" Sara thinks for a minute, "I-I can't remember anything! Where's Laurel? And Tommy? Where am I? And why are you here with me?" she blurts out quickly. _She doesn't even remember that Tommy's dead. This is perfect for my plan_ , he thinks as he lowers down to her level. "I'll explain everything very soon, Ms. Lance. But for now, you should get some rest." Sara looks at him with a confused expression on her face but nods slowly in understanding, letting her eyes drift shut as she suddenly feels extremely tired.

* * *

 **A/N: Heeeey! So that's the second chapter! I hope you guys liked it! If you did, make sure you send me a quick review! Any comments, questions or suggestions, send them through there as well!**

 **Hooray for some Lauryssa friendship! I just love them, they're like my brOTP! I'll try to update as soon as I can! Nyssa and Sara will see each other very soon, in about two or three chapters so that's something ya'll could look forward to! YAAAAY!**

 **Again, follow me on twitter lovatos_arrow, send me a tweet saying you read one of my stories and I'll follow you back and we could become best friends! Yay!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! I hope you guys have enjoyed reading the first two chapters of this story and that you enjoy this chapter as well!**

 **To answer FanQuinn's question, yes, Sara doesn't remember Nyssa** _ **yet**_ **. It's a little bit like how Thea didn't remember Oliver when she was submerged in the Lazarus Pit! Thank you for reading the story and I hope you continue to! If you have any other comments or suggestions, I'd love to hear them! (: I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or any of its characters**

* * *

Nyssa's first week with Laurel has been nothing but great. They've been training whenever they could but still managed to sit back and relax as two normal best friends would.

Laurel has been able to take Nyssa's mind off of Malcolm, the League and Sara whenever they were together but since Laurel still had to go to work, Nyssa couldn't help but think about them again. She knew she needed a distraction.

Laurel had mention that Oliver and Felicity had indeed left Starling with no intention of coming back anytime soon, so Nyssa decided to give the vigilante's little sister a visit.

Nyssa walked to Verdant in a pair of skinny jeans, a burgundy ruffled tank top and flats. She passed through the back entrance like how Sara had showed her about a year prior. It was about three in the afternoon, four hours until opening, and she figured if anyone would be here, it would be Thea.

She stepped into the empty club, calling out Thea's name in a voice stronger than she had intended. A few seconds later, Thea emerged from what Nyssa figured was the stockroom with a confused look on her face.

"N-Nyssa, Hi. I almost didn't recognize you in normal clothes! Wh-What are you doing here?"

Nyssa smiled at the younger Queen's remark, realizing that this was their first encounter without her in her armour. "I just came in to check on you."

Thea was shocked at the Assassin's response as she stuttered through her words, "Oh, I-I'm fine! Wh-Why are you here? When did you get here?"

"I just had to get away from the League. I arrived a week ago. I have been staying with Laurel," she explained, trying to keep the smile on her face as she thought about why she was in Starling again.

"Oh, that's nice. Laurel hasn't mentioned that you're living with her, though."

"Yeah, well getting away from the League is always complicated and the less people know your whereabouts, the better. Laurel knew that," Nyssa answered quietly. "How's the life of a vigilante been treating you?" Nyssa asked, trying to change the subject.

Thea sighed. "It's been fine, I guess. I'm starting to realize Malcolm hasn't trained me anywhere near enough to be a vigilante, though, but I get by with Laurel's help; she's been like an older sister to me since I told her about Sara." Thea looked up at Nyssa and saw the pain in her eyes when she mentioned Sara's name and decided to change the subject. "I haven't been able to come here at night since we've been out patrolling, so I come here before opening to make sure everything goes by smoothly. Other than that and Ollie and Felicity being gone, everything's been pretty much the same." Thea concluded with a shrug.

Nyssa tried her best not to keep her thoughts on Sara. "So you need someone to train you, huh?"

"Yeah, but the gyms here are nowhere near qualified enough to train a vigilante and Laurel's been really busy with work so she doesn't have time to train me either." Thea answered, unsure of where Nyssa was going with this.

Nyssa felt a smile make its way to her face, "Well, I'm going to be here a while and I really need a distraction for when Laurel's at work so would you like to train with me?" she offered, hoping Thea would say yes.

Thea's eyes grew wide. "Are you serious? You'd really train me?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and I could help you and Laurel patrol at night if you'd like."

Thea smiled even bigger. "Thank you, Nyssa." She stepped forward and hugged her. Nyssa was surprised at first but eventually, she hugged the younger girl back.

* * *

Back in Nanda Parbat, Sara still had no memory of what happened to her, no memory of dying, and no memory of Nyssa, but somehow, she could feel her and for some reason, Nyssa's name kept ringing in her head.

She approached Malcolm one morning and asked the question she's been dying to ask the whole week she's been there.

"Mr. Merlyn, what happened to me? What is this place? And who's Nyssa?" Malcolm froze at the sound of Nyssa's name.

"What do you know about Nyssa?" he asked sternly.

"Nothing. I don't know anything about Nyssa, but for some reason, I keep hearing her name in my head, as if she's a memory that's coming back to me, but I don't know her. I don't know anything about Nyssa." Sara stated defensively.

Malcolm let out a breath he didn't realize he's been holding and shook his head. "There's nothing you need to know about Nyssa; not right now, at least. But this place is Nanda Parbat. It's something like… my office, per se. Do you really not remember anything, dear?" he asked in a fake fatherly tone.

Sara's eyebrows furrowed. "No, a-all I remember was being carried here and being lowered into that pond thing. I can't remember anything that happened before that."

Malcolm gritted his teeth. Her memory was starting to come back. It's not coming back as soon as Thea's did but it's coming. He knew he had to move fast. "I'll explain everything when you need it, but here's what you _do_ need to know; you need to train."

Sara looks at him, confused as he tosses a baton her way. She catches it and looks at it as if it was her first time seeing the weapon. Malcolm reaches for a katana and swings her way. Sara manages to snap out of her daze and react quickly enough to bring the baton up, countering the sword. Sara stares at the baton in her hands then at Malcolm, her eyes widening in disbelief. "I have no idea how I just did that," she confesses. A smirk plays on Malcolm's face. "You've got quick reflexes," he states before swinging at her again and again with Sara defending herself flawlessly with her baton, countering hit after hit.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi again! I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! It took me a while to write because there was something wrong with my MS Word and it kept hanging and it restarted without saving so I had to re-write it again. The fight scene was a bit of a struggle to write, but I guess I managed! I hope I didn't do too bad :/ Nyssa and Sara are going to see each other in chapter five, so yeah, you have that to look forward to! Remember to give me a quick review! They really motivate ne to write more and update quicker!**

 **For all of you Glee fans, I have a Dantana story up and if any of you like New Girl and ship Jess and Cece as much as I do, I have a story on them up as well!**

 **I'm considering writing an OlicityxNyssara High school AU story after this one so you should look forward to that as well!**

 **Follow me on twitter lovatos_arrow! Send me a quick tweet saying you read this or any of my other stories and I'll give you a follow, we could talk and become really good friends!**

 **Until next time, be kind, be open-minded and don't shame anyone for being themselves!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys! I know I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy preparing for school and reviewing for college entrance exams so that didn't give me much time to write. Plus, I decided to work on my Dantana story and finally finish it, so you could read that if you want. I** _ **did**_ **manage to make time to write though, YAY!**

 **I am so incredibly thankful for all of the support I've received, I hope I don't let you guys down!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or any of its characters!**

* * *

Nyssa had spent the past two weeks training Thea at the younger girl's apartment. It wasn't ideal, no, but they didn't have much of a choice, Nyssa still had to keep hiding, she knew that. There was no way the League was letting her off the hook so easily.

First they trained with bows and arrows, Nyssa settled on just giving Thea some pointers on how to make accurate shots, there wasn't really much room for improvement as Thea was already highly skilled with the weapon. She then trained Thea with a sword, handing her one then swinging with her own repeatedly, but not necessarily giving her all; she was just trying to see how well the young Queen was at defending herself. Once she was able to estimate how trained Thea was, Thea was panting and gasping for air. "We need to work on your stamina and your arm strength," Nyssa stated, "you have a five minute break, when it is over, that is when the _real_ training will begin." Thea nodded and headed to the fridge to get two bottles of water, tossing one to Nyssa.

Nyssa wasn't kidding when she said 'real training'. Nyssa gave it her all, using her almost super-human strength against Thea. At one point, she managed to flick Thea's sword out of the younger girl's hands but she didn't stop swinging; she needed to see how Thea would react. Thea dove for her sword, resulting in Nyssa cutting her arm. Nyssa knew the cut wasn't too deep so she let Thea grab her sword and they continued to fight. It wasn't until Thea managed to rid Nyssa of her sword that the Assassin let Thea take a break.

Thea crouched down, trying to catch her breath while Nyssa seemed to be perfectly fine. "Damn, Nyssa! You weren't kidding when you said this was the real thing," Thea exclaimed, looking at her wounded arm. Nyssa looked at her for a moment before bitterly uttering "That is nothing compared to what my father had put me through as I was growing up."

Thea stared at Nyssa with wide eyes, unable to fathom the fact that the woman in front of her suffered more than a few cuts as a child, let alone get them from her own father. After a few moments of silence, Nyssa spoke up, "You have done well today, Thea. Although, you still have far more to learn before you can survive being a vigilante on your own, however that is what you have Laurel and me for. That will do for today, though. Now, let's get that cut cleaned up."

A week into training, Thea was at least ten times better than when they started, so Nyssa didn't have to train her so much and they could afford to train every other day, instead of the daily training they used to do. One particular Thursday, Nyssa decided to ask Thea if she wanted to go out for lunch and the younger girl agreed. They decided to get some Chinese and go to Jade Dragon since most of the restaurants in Starling were far too fancy for a simple lunch and both of them were starting to get sick of Big Belly Burgers.

As they were finishing their food, Nyssa quietly said "Thea, I have not been honest with you," in a voice so weak, Thea couldn't believe it was the same girl who has been training her. "Wh-What do you mean, you haven't been honest with me?" Thea asked, slightly scared because she knew what Nyssa was capable of. "I-I did not come to see you that day I dropped by Verdant _just_ to check on you. I have actually come here, to Starling, I mean, out of sheer desperation," Nyssa admitted, her voice quivering slightly, but it was enough for Thea to notice. "Hey, hey, what do you mean? Nyssa, are you in trouble?" Thea questioned, genuinely concerned for the lady in front of her who has become an incredible friend the past few weeks. "C-Can we talk about this at your apartment?" Nyssa asked in a voice so small, Thea couldn't say no. She quickly asked for the bill and paid so she and Nyssa could get back to her apartment as soon as they could.

Their ride home was awkward and silent; Nyssa didn't want to break down in a freaking _car_. She was _the_ Nyssa al Ghul, for fuck's sake! She shouldn't be this weak! She's killed hundreds, maybe thousands, of men twice her size, she grew up _in_ the league, all of this shouldn't be bothering her this much, it shouldn't be bothering her at all! And yet, here she was, in her _technically_ sister-in-law's car, fighting harder than she's ever fought in her life just to keep her tears from falling.

They arrive at the parking lot of Thea's building and they just sit there for a while. Thea was scared that the bond that the two of them had formed will all go to waste once Nyssa told her whatever it was that was bothering her. After a few minutes, Thea looked to her right where Nyssa sat motionless, looking down at her feet. Thea opened her mouth to speak, but before she could get any words out, Nyssa stormed out of the car. Thea rushed out of the car and brisk walked alongside Nyssa as they headed toward her unit.

Once she and Nyssa were inside, Thea grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge and set them down on the table in front of the couch where Nyssa was sitting. She sat beside the raven-haired woman and quietly asked, "Will you tell me what's bothering you now?" Nyssa pulled her knees to her chest, took a deep breath and uttered, "Nanda Parbat was driving me crazy." Thea looked at her expectantly, clearly asking her to continue. "Thea, I'd never intend to hurt you, you know that, right?" Nyssa asked. Thea nodded, slowly and put her hand on Nyssa's arm which was holding her legs up. "I came here to ask Laurel for help to bring Malcolm, and possibly the League, down," Nyssa stated, unsure of how Thea would react. Thea looked at her with her mouth hanging slightly open, her eyebrows furrowed, "Y-You know where Malcolm is?" It was Nyssa's turn to be confused, "Well, yes. He took over the League after everything that happened with my father, he's the new Ra's al Ghul. You didn't know?" Thea was getting angry now, "No! He just fucking left! He never told me or _anyone_ where he was going! God, how could I have been so stupid?! It's just like what he did with Tommy!" she explained, furious at her father. "Who's Tommy?" Nyssa asked. Thea began explaining, "Tommy was Malcolm's son, my half-brother. When his mom died, Malcolm left him for a really long time and-" "That's when he joined the League," Nyssa concluded. "Yeah, and when Malcolm came back, Tommy was furious at him and even though they somewhat fixed everything up, their relationship was still pretty strained until Tommy died. He said I was his second chance and that he wouldn't do to me what he did to Tommy, but I guess I should've known better when he… drugged me," Thea was furious but she had to keep herself from saying Sara's name. She knew Nyssa meant no harm and that she'd spared her life when she gave Nyssa the permission to kill her, but still, she didn't want to provoke her. "God, I really _am_ stupid! What he did to me is _exactly_ what he did to Tommy! He didn't train me enough to survive on my own, he left me just when Ollie left and I had no one else! I can't believe I actually thought he wanted to have a normal relationship with me!"

"What do you need help with?" she demanded about half a minute after her rant. "Thea, I can't possibly ask you to help me kill your own father," Thea shook her head, not liking Nyssa's response. "He may have been my father but he wasn't my dad. Robert Queen was my dad. And why not? You wanted to kill _yours_!" Nyssa raised her voice "Because I had every reason to, Thea! You don't!" Thea could feel her anger boiling inside of her again, "Don't tell me I don't have every reason to kill Malcolm Merlyn because I do! He's the reason my mom died thinking Ollie hated her, he _abandoned_ all of his children, he had me _kill_ Sara! What did _your_ father ever do to _you_?!" she finished, almost regretting mentioning Sara's name as she could practically feel Nyssa's heart clench at the sound of it. Nyssa felt tears starting to form in her eyes but she tried her best to suppress them, "You have no idea what my father was capable of, Thea, and I believe you're better off not knowing. But to answer your question, he chose Oliver to become his heir to punish my love for Sara then had the gall to force me to marry him." Thea stared at Nyssa with wide eyes as her anger died down, "Y-You and Ollie are married?" Nyssa looked at her pointedly, "It was a _forced_ marriage, but technically, yes, we are. Oliver hasn't told you?" Thea shook her head, "N-No, he didn't have the chance to. Does Felicity know?" "I believe so."

Without saying anything, Thea stood up, grabbed the two swords that sat at the corner of the living room and handed Nyssa her sword. "Let's start training. Bringing down the whole League of Assassins isn't going to be an easy job," the younger girl said as she pulled Nyssa up by the arm. "Thea I-" "I'm not taking no for an answer, Nyssa," Thea stated coldly, not leaving any room for argument. Nyssa nodded as Thea swung her sword at her.

* * *

Back in Nanda Parbat, Malcolm was able to come up with a story he could tell Sara that could explain why Nyssa's name was stuck in her head. He knocked on the door to Sara's room, he didn't want to treat her like how he treated his other men so she wouldn't catch up on his plan. She opened the door, "Mr. Merlyn, hi, can I do anything for you?" she asked, stepping back so the man could come in. They sat on her bed as Malcolm answered.

"No, actually, it's me who has something to do for you."

"Oh, um, okay, what is it?"

"I've come to explain why you're here and why you hear that girl's name in your head all the time."

"Nyssa? I thought you didn't know anything about her?"

"I didn't say I didn't know anything about her, I said there wasn't anything you needed to know about her at the time."

"What's changed?"

"Now, you're trained." It was true. Sara's mind may have lost her memory, but her body hasn't. She was able to gain her strength back very quickly despite not knowing how that was.

Sara looked at him with a confused look on her face, "Um, okay, so who's Nyssa?"

"Nyssa is… a bad person, Sara. She's highly skilled and she's been training since the moment she started walking, and she's the reason why you're here now."

"What? How? I don't even remember her!"

"I know, dear. You and Nyssa fought on an island nearby and she hit you so hard, you fell on the ground, head first, causing you to lose your memory."

"But w-why were we fighting?"

"Because like I said, she's a bad person and we've been trying to stop her but to no avail. She drugs people with this thing that makes people susceptible to suggestion, causing them to do things without consent but there _is_ one person who's immune to it."

"Who?"

"You. Which is why we need you to fight against her again, bring her down."

"B-but I can't! I've already lost once, I'll only lose again!"

"No, no you won't. You're more trained now. Besides, she has your sister."

"She has Laurel?!"

"Yes, she may also have Oliver, but that's something I'm not entirely sure about. So will you do it? Will you fight against Nyssa?"

Sara thought long and hard before giving Malcolm a stern nod. "I'll do it."

"Thank you, Sara. You will be doing everyone a big favour." Malcolm said before standing up and heading towards the door.

That night, Sara laid in bed staring at the ceiling when she got a massive headache, causing her to groan in main. It felt like someone had thrown a hammer onto her head, but as the waves of pain passed, she suddenly remembered things. _Tommy. Tommy's dead. Did Malcolm know? If he did, why didn't he tell me?_ She thought as she drifted off to sleep, too exhausted from the pain to get up and ask him.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed that chapter! If you did, please follow/favourite this story! If you liked it, loved it or hated it, please give me a quick review! It wouldn't take more than 5 minutes but it would really make me happy!**

 **I hope you guys liked the interaction between Nyssa and Thea and I hope the Malcolm thing wasn't too confusing! Maybe? Maybe not?**

 **SPOILER ALERT! Nyssa and Sara will be seeing each other in the next chapter so please do stick around for that!**

 **In case you like Glee too, I just completed my Dantana story 'Because I Love You' so you should check that out! I also have a New Girl one shot up called 'You're Never Gonna Lose Me' it's JessxCece, unusual pairing, I know but I've shipped them since season one!**

 **As usual, follow me on twitter lovatos_arrow! Send me a quick tweet telling me you've read this story (or any of my other stories for that matter) and I'll follow you back, we could talk and become BFFs and fangirl together!**

 **Until next time, be kind, be open-minded, don't shame anyone for being themselves, and stay strong!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! I certainly enjoyed writing it! I'm so grateful for all your reviews, comments and support, they really motivate me to write more often!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well!**

 **To avoid any confusion, I'll just clarify that in this chapter, Sara's POV will come before Nyssa's!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or any of its characters!**

* * *

Sara woke up the next morning with her head still throbbing. It wasn't as bad as the headache she had the night before but it still hurt. She sat up, remembering her last thought before she fell asleep. _Tommy. Tommy's dead. Tommy's dead and Mr. Merlyn never told me, why?_ She wondered before getting up, getting dressed and heading to the dining hall like she always did before heading to training.

She walked into the hall cautiously as Malcolm was already sitting at his place at the head of the table. He quickly noticed her aura, "Is something wrong, Sara?" he asked as the blonde girl took her seat

"No, everything's alright, Mr. Merlyn," she answered quietly without looking at him.

"Why do you look so down, then?"

"I-Some of my memory came back last night."

Malcolm's jaw clenched slightly; this wasn't good for his plan. "What do you remember, dear?"

"Tommy. T-Tommy's dead," Sara answered weakly, her voice cracking a bit.

Malcolm took a deep breath, partially because he knew he had to work even faster now and partially out of relief that that was all the young girl remembered. "Is that all you remember?"

"Y-Yeah, but why didn't you tell me?"

He had to think fast. "I didn't want to trouble you and Tommy was my son, Sara. It still hurts thinking about how he died," Malcolm said quietly, forgetting for a moment that he was supposed to be tricking Sara into siding with him.

"How did he die, if you don't mind my asking?"

 _Shit._ Malcolm thought until he came up with a cover that could fall to his advantage. "Nyssa," he said quietly with a fake sniff in an attempt to seek for sympathy.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Merlyn," Sara said as he reached out to put his hand on his shoulder. She stood up shortly after and started walking out the dining hall.

"Sara, where are you going?" Malcolm questioned.

"I'm going off to train one last time. I'll leave for Sterling at noon. I can't let Nyssa get away with this. Besides, she has Laurel. How do I know she won't do to Laurel what she did to Tommy?" Sara explained without leaving any room for argument. She was confronting Nyssa as soon as she could and no one would stop her.

She headed off to training as she said, and went into her room to pack the little clothes she had.

Once she was done, she went into the main hall as Malcolm asked her to do some time while she was packing. "You wanted to see me?" she asked.

"Yes, please, take a seat."

Sara did as she was told.

"There's a plane waiting for you outside, it's going to take you to Central City since Nyssa and her allies would most likely be on look out in Starling. I trust that you'd find your way to Starling from there?"

"Yes, Mr. Merlyn."

"Good. Now Sara, I want you to be careful, okay? Nyssa is highly skilled and she's been training far longer than you have. She knows that the drug doesn't work on you and she'd probably know that you've lost your memory so she _will_ try to manipulate you and turn you against me. Don't fall for it. She'll tell you that I'm the bad person when we both know it's her. She might even tell you I tried to kill you once, don't believe it. She turns everything around."

"Okay, Mr. Merlyn."

"Good girl. Now here's some money to get you through the first few days since we don't know how long it would take you to find Nyssa, causing some trouble could help you find her, she'd move a lot faster than the police. You know what she looks like, yes?"

"Yes, Mr. Merlyn. Thank you."

"Alright, Sara. You best be on your way if you want to make it to Central City by sundown. Good luck and take care, dear."

Sara gave him a nod and headed out to where the plane was waiting.

Sara got on the plane where there was a small private room she could stay in. She sat there, troubled because she knew that her sister, and quite possibly their other friends, were with Nyssa which meant she might have to fight them too. While she was lost in her thoughts, a new pang of pain hit her, causing her to cry out in pain again. _Lian Yu. I was with Oliver. Oliver. He cheated on Laurel. He cheated on Laurel with me. And I allowed it. Does Laurel hate me? Is that why she's siding with the woman who tried to kill me? No, that can't be right. It's the drugs. It's the drugs. Nyssa's controlling her. Laurel, we-we're okay. Ollie and Laurel are okay. Ollie and I are okay,_ she thought as the pain forced her out of consciousness again.

* * *

Back in Starling, Nyssa started to grow anxious. If the League hasn't started to hunt her down yet, that would mean that when they _do_ come after her, they wouldn't hold back which was why she needed more people on her side. Yes, she'd trained Laurel and Thea herself and the two of them would probably be able to take down several men at a time and she really did believe in them, but Nyssa was a realist. She knew that Malcolm Merlyn was a heartless man, he wouldn't let her go without putting up a fight, the fight being the entire League if he needed to.

She'd spoken to Laurel and Thea and asked them if they knew anyone else who would be as easy to train as they had been and Laurel suggested Ted Grant, her old trainer, since he used to be a vigilante as well. Nyssa said she'd consider it, but would prefer someone closer to all of them. Nyssa asked, "How about Diggle?"

"Diggle sort of just stopped talking to all of us after that night when we, you know, killed your father," Thea answered, unsure of how to talk to Nyssa about it.

"No one even knows where he's been, some people have said he left Starling and joined his family a few days after the whole incident. I don't know if they even came back," Laurel added.

"Okay, we could ask Ted Grant tomorrow, but are you sure we could trust him?" Nyssa asked.

"I'm absolutely sure," Laurel replied.

They were about to start training when the radio they had alerted them that there was a thief on the run in the Glades. It was something Felicity helped them with before they left; she managed to hack into the SCPD's lines and connected them to a radio she left with Laurel which meant whenever the police were alerted, so were the three of them.

They all got dressed in record time and headed out to where the thief was said to be. Laurel and Thea fought against the guy first. It was their arrangement; Laurel and Thea would try to fight the criminals on their own and Nyssa would only join in if it was absolutely necessary, in case this was one of the League's attempts to find her. This particular case was an easy job though, the guy had no training whatsoever and he was obviously stealing out of desperation. They were about to bring him in until another crime was reported. They didn't specify what crime exactly, but it must have been serious since all units were called in.

The three ladies headed towards to where the old clock tower used to be since that's where the troublemaker was last seen.

They moved faster than the cops since after Detective Lance's disagreements with The Arrow, vigilantes weren't exactly welcome in Starling anymore. Since the area was full of buildings that were, more or less, the same height, Nyssa decided to get on the roofs, that way, she could see whoever they were gonna have to fight and she'd be able to get to Laurel and Thea quickly, if they need her help.

She jumped from building to building with Laurel and Thea running on the ground, almost alongside her, until Nyssa saw the troublemaker and much to her surprise, it was a girl. She was quite far from her, so she couldn't see who it was; all she could see was that she was blonde. "Corner of East and twenty six," she said into her earpiece and the two other women headed that way while she ran and jumped her way to the building closest to where Laurel and Thea were going to confront her.

She got there just as she saw Laurel and Thea make it to where the troublemaker was. Almost immediately, Laurel dropped her baton to the floor as she let out a shaky breath and Thea's eyes grew wide in disbelief. From where she was standing, Nyssa still couldn't see who it was but based on Laurel and Thea's reactions, it couldn't have been good.

She was about to jump down when she heard the unknown girl's voice speak up, "Laurel," she knew that voice. How could she not, it was the voice she had fallen in love with. It was Sara. Nyssa wanted to jump down from where she stood and take her beloved in her arms, but she couldn't. She was just stuck there, motionless, only being able to hear and see, but not move or speak.

"Laurel, Thea, are you okay? You two look as if you'd just seen a ghost!" Sara asked, worried about her sister and her friend because she knew they've been with Nyssa and as far as Sara knew, Nyssa was a bad person.

Laurel let out another shaky breath, a tear running down her face, "Y-You _are_ a ghost. Sara, you're dead. You died _in my arms._ How are you here? I-I saw you get die! I fucking buried you!" she said in disbelief.

Sara looked at them with a confused expression on her face, "What do you mean, I'm dead? I'm right here, Laurel! I'm not a ghost you can hold me right now!"

"Sara, you died. _I_ killed you. I don't remember it, but I killed you," Thea spoke up.

This was getting too hard for Nyssa to take; tears were streaming from her eyes and it was getting harder to breathe. With all the strength in her body, she jumped down from the building and landed smoothly in front of Sara. "My beloved, h-how?" was all Nyssa could say.

There was a sudden change in Sara's disposition. She went from sad and confused to angry in a matter of a second. "Nyssa." She stated coldly. "This is all your fault. You're the reason they're saying those things. You're manipulating them!" she shouted as she reached for her staff and lunged forward, attacking Nyssa.

Nyssa was confused, but that didn't keep her from reacting. She reached for the sword, blocking all of Sara's swings. "What do you mean I'm manipulating them? Sara, you of all people should know I would never do anything to hurt you or your family and friends!" Nyssa managed to get out during their encounter.

"Is that why you knocked me out all those months ago? Because you didn't want to hurt me? He told me everything, you know? You don't have to lie! I know you're a bad person! I know you tried to kill me! And that you're controlling Laurel right now!"

"What do you mean? Who told you what? Sara, I never tried to kill you! You were _dead_ a few months ago, You've been dead for a year!"

"I don't believe you, Nyssa. Mr. Merlyn told me you'd say that."

"You've been with Malcolm Merlyn?! Sara, _he's_ the bad guy! He had Thea _kill_ you!" It all made sense now. Malcolm knew Nyssa's one and only weakness was Sara and that she'd never hurt the woman she had fallen in love with so with the power he had, he revived Sara in the Lazarus Pit which explained the memory loss.

"He told me you'd say that too, Nyssa. He told me you'd try to manipulate me and turn me against you and I'm not going to fall for it!"

Nyssa knew she wouldn't be able to convince Sara to believe her right now so with all the strength that she had, she convinced herself to punch Sara, knocking the blonde girl out. It honestly hurt her way more than it must have hurt Sara but Nyssa didn't have a choice. With Laurel and Thea's help, they managed to bring Sara back to Verdant's basement where the old Arrowcave used to be. It was cleared out of weapons but the old makeshift prison they had put Nyssa in a few months ago was still at the back.

They put Sara in and locked it. Thea and Laurel headed up to Thea's office upstairs and Nyssa chose to stay behind, telling them she'd be up in a few minutes.

Nyssa sat on the ground close to where Nyssa was lying down. She ran a hand through Sara's gold locks and quietly whispered, "He's going to pay for what he has done to you, to _us_ and I promise you this: my beloved, I will have you once more."

* * *

 **A/N: AAAAAAAND, THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER FIVE! I really hope you guys enjoyed it, I really enjoyed writing it! If you did enjoy it, make sure you follow, favourite and/or review on the story! It would take less than five minutes to do all three and it would really make me happy and motivate me to write more!**

 **I know some of you wanted Sara to remember Nyssa by the time they saw each other, but I had some plans in mind already so I'm sorry if I disappointed, I hope you were still pleased by the outcome though! Not to worry, Sara** _ **will**_ **gain her memory back eventually and we will rejoice bc hooray for Nyssara lovin!**

 **If you watch Glee and New Girl, I have stories on that as well!**

 **Follow me on Twitter lovatos_arrow! Send me a quick tweet saying you read this or any or all of my stories and I will give you a follow and we could become BFFs and fangirl together bc fangirling alone sucks shit!**

 **Also, I'd like to give a big thank you to user FanQuinn for always reviewing and supporting this story! It really, really means a lot and I'm so thankful for your support! We should really talk more often!**

 **Until next time, be kind, be open-minded, don't shame anyone for being themselves, and stay strong!**


End file.
